The Dark Warrior
by BTRFAN105
Summary: Beck parents are killed in front of him making him want revanage so he travels the world getting the mantle of "the batman". A batman mash up with the cast of victorious xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with a new fic this time a superhero based one I love super hero movies such as X men and Chris Nolan's Batman so I thought I would do a super hero mixed with victorious and this will be based on Batman so I hold no rights to the story the characters are as followed **

**Beck – Batman  
>Jade- his love interest<br>Andre- the batman version of Alfred  
>Robbie-the batman version of Jim Gordon<br>Tori- the batman version of Lucis Fox  
>Cat-Gordon's Wife<br>Trina and Skiowitz- Beck's Parents **

Life was all good for the young millionaire Beck Oliver as his dad Erwin Oliver was head of the Oliver enterprise a company that supplied nearly everything to the world.

His parents Trina and Erwin will rich and powerful but Beck was just happy as long as he could play with his friend Jade whose mum worked in the mansion.

One day while Jade and Beck where playing in the garden of the mansion Beck fell through a floor board in a well and got scared "Jade go get my parents I'm scared" Jade then ran to get the parents, while waiting Beck was attacked by a flock of bats

Beck's dad finally rescued his young son after finding out and took his son back to his room; Jade saw Erwin walked down the hall with his son "I'm so sorry Mr. Oliver" Jade was worried in case her mum lost her job "It's ok Jade he is fine just a bump to the head" .Beck gave Jade a good luck charm which helped him through his fear and just then the loyal butler Andre Harris who had worked with Erwin for many years walked in and asked "Can I fix you or young master Oliver a sandwich sir?" Andre was a very kind hearted person who cared deeply about the family he worked for. "Yes please Andre send it to Beck's room."

Beck was in his room when his farther walked in and Beck said to his dad "Dad I can't sleep I still see the bats and I'm scared they will get me". Erwin answered his young son "The bats attacked you son course you seemed scary to them the scary things on this earth attack through fear as a matter of fact they where more scared of you then you are off them." Beck smiled and then Erwin showed his son a pearl necklace "Do you think mum will like it?" he nodded in agreement.

The Oliver's where on the way to the theatre to watch a play. The train was built by Oliver enterprise's "Dad what is wrong with the city?" Beck was puzzled by the number of people on the train "Well son you see the city is going through a hard time as people are lousing jobs and we are having some finical troubles and so this new train will help people who are going through these hard times by offering free transport to the needy." Just then Erwin pointed out to his son "You see that big tower son soon that will be all yours but for now just enjoy your life as we leave the business to better men".

Mid way through the play Beck got scared and his farther could sensor so they left so they had to go out into the ally. "What's wrong honey?" asked his mother but Erwin saved his son "The theatre was cramped and fresh air will do us well" he then winked at his son "right Beck?" Beck just nodded in response. The air was cold and sent chills and shivers up the spine of Beck and just then a man walked up to the family and pulled a gun out to family "Wallet, Cash, Jewels everything now". Beck and then froze with fear but yet his farther put his hands up "Ok look its going to be fine look just take it and go". Just then the man turned the gun to Trina "The necklace now" Erwin then jumped in front of the man to save his wife "NO" then bang a echoing crack rang through the area the man had just shot Beck's dad "ERWIN NO" Trina started crying as her husband was just shot in front of her then the man pulled the trigger again killing Trina and then turn and ran.

Beck was froze on the post tears spilling from the young mans eyes Erwin then grabbed his son's arm and looked him in the eye and said "Don't be scared" and with that Erwin died. The police then came and took the young Oliver to the station just as he was sitting in an officer he over heard two officers speaking "Look its the young Oliver I'm sure he will be fine he has loads of money" just then a police officer with glasses and afro hair told him "Will you shut the hell the poor kid just lost his folks poor kid money will not fix this you prick". The police officer walked in and said "I'm sorry about that son my name is Robbie Shapiro if there is anything you need..." He then put his jacket on the young man "We will find him "just then a police officer walked in who was higher up "Robbie" Robbie then left "Good news Beck we found him".

The funeral of Beck's parents destroyed him and he was with drawn from society only speaking to Andre and Jade. A few years pasted and the young Oliver who was now 18 was going to a court hearing with his friend Jade who became a lawyer. "Wrap everything up Andre" The young Boy no longer had short hair his hair was long brown with nice eyes and had good muscles and was basically a Hollywood playboy he had looks and money. Jade walked in no longer the sweet little girl but had a few more curves on her and had black hair with blue streak in her hair Beck secretly loved her but never told her.

"What you doing Beck selling up or something this house as been in your family for generations "Jade was shocked at her best friends behaviour "Yeah but I will tear it down brick by brick if I have too it holds to many memories". The young girl was taken back and hurt they had good childhood memories in the mansion. The couple then took Jade's car to the hearing of the guy who killed Beck's parents Joe chill.

"There is a young Oliver in the room would he like to say anything?" The judge asked but Beck just stayed in his seat and watched the scene. "Your honour there is not a day that goes by that I don't regret my actions but I was in a desperate situation like everyone back then." Beck was already tired he walked out.

Beck was going to kill Chill but he had second thoughts and just then someone shot him saying "Falconer send's his regards". Jade took Beck away and they took a slow drive around town.

"Are you happy now Beck Chill is dead "Beck then answered his friend "I would have rather killed him my self" and then showed her the gun Jade angry at her friend slapped him and drove him to Falconer's bar "You want to thank him go ahead but just member one thing Beck Falconer is making Joe chills everyday through crime and drugs Beck he is destroying what your parents stood for".

Beck got out the car and walked to tell Falconer he was not afraid but instead got a beating and was told "Your Beck Oliver the prince of Gotham you would have to go 1000 miles to meet a guy who did not know who you was and you think you have lost it all just course your mummy and daddy was killed but look you don't understand the criminal underworld boy you see there is a cop and a judge here I would not be afraid to blow your brains out you see that the power of money and fear". Beck was shocked this small fat man who smelled of whiskey was giving him a lecture about crime and fear which made him sick to his stomach "I'm not afraid of you". Falconer then laughed "Kid you obviously don't know what would happen to your butler or that friend of yours if anything happened to you now get out of my sight". Beck got up and was ready to leave when he heard his name being called by Falconer "Beck Joe told me about the night he killed your mama and papa he said your dad begged, begged like a dog." Beck was then beaten up and thrown out.

Beck then saw a hobo and gave him his jacket and cash. "Be carful who see's you with that". Beck then ran looking or a way to combat crime and to start a crime fighting career.

**So should I carry on with this and Review please I promise to bring Cat and Tori in soon and I know the characters are out of place but it fits with the fic anyway REVIEW PLEASE **

**REVIEW AND ILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL MEMBER OF THE VICTORIOUS CAST MUCH LOVE MATTHEW XXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I promised I would update everyone of my storeys so here is the dark warrior and for everyone who does read this drop a review it would be thoughtful plus I love the fact Jade's twin has got 38 reviews please make this one good too much love.**

The young Beck now was climbing up a mountain in the far east of Asia after having a meeting with someone who proclaimed they could help him.

_Flashback_

_After getting in a fight in a prison camp for being American Beck was thrown into solitarily conferment. _

"_So you fight the underclass trying to gain what it feels like to be a criminal so are you going to take the criminal underworld on one at a time?" The man asked this to the young Beck while walking out of the shadow_

"_Who are you?" The young Beck asked just turning his body around after being thrown violently to the floor after fighting._

"_My name is Henri Ducard I represent the league of shadow which is lead by Ra's al Ghul and after seeing what you are able to do we would like to invite you to train with us." Beck looked confused at the bearded man in front of him._

"_The only thing you need to do young Oliver is bring the blue topaz flower that is the mountains then climb up the mountains if you want to train with us or you can carry on trying to beat every criminal one at time like you are the choice is yours". With that Henri was gone. _

_End of flashback_

Beck had endured so much the following days after being granted realise from the prison camp and looked everywhere for the flower on some days he felt like giving up realising that he could not do anything but the death of his parents kept him going.

After getting to the top of the place where he was told to go after getting the flower he saw an old bald man sitting on a throne.

Then Henri appeared and Beck bowed showing respect and then Henri spoke to him. "Do you have the flower?" Beck just gave Henri the flower and was then asked why he was there by Henri.

Beck had to think hard as he knew this could make or break him but after finally thinking of a good answer he gave his speech. "I'm here for the innocent people who have been hurt by criminals. I look for a way to strike justice into the injustice able individuals of society and a way to strike fear who bestow fear into the fearful"

After Beck gave his speech and Henri told Ra's what he said and the man stood and said "we will start your training now"

Beck could not believe his luck "Wait I just climbed that mountain and you want to start now can't I take a break?"

Just then Henri kicked his leg "Crime does not wait you should be ready whenever and wherever". Beck then blocked the next kick and started using his training to fight back but was easily out matched by Henri. "You can fight 6 men Beck, we can train you to fight 60, you can be hidden we will teach you how to be invisible."

Beck liked this idea and already had ideas what he would do with the training he was going to be given by the league of shadows. They started working on Becks martial arts as he knew he needed to know more for his new so called job.

The first few days where all about Beck's martial art skills which he could easily master but now was about his ability to dodge, which he found a challenge as he was attacked at his legs and had to stand on this wooden planks but luckily he was able to succeed and Henri smiled at Beck knowing he was succeeding.

The next test was a sword fight with Henri on ice "You can fight well Beck but let's see how you can handle someone who is just as good as you". The first strike was done by Beck it showed control and a bit of strength.

"Very good Beck "after swapping blows and Beck showing that his emotions are keeping down Henri tried a technique to see how well it would work against the young man "Your mad course you could not prevent your parents death".

Beck's response was a quick one "I was a boy and the man had a gun"

Henri was getting what he wanted out of Beck "Would that have stopped of you?"

Beck quick to bite back "I've had training"

With that Henri that managed to disarm Beck but Beck slide on the ice and got his sword back and then went full on mad at Henri and managed to get him on the floor and of the ice not noticing that Henri had done something before hand to the ice.

"Awww young Beck your emotions give you great power and strength but the problem here is that you have sacrificed your footing for a strike" with that said he taped the ice and Beck fell into the lake.

Beck was shivering from falling in the lake but Henri had built a camp site and fire, Henri looked up and saw Beck rubbing his arms.

"Put your hands on your chest and rub your chest your arms will warm them self's" Beck listened and did as his friend or master told him, he felt like him and Henri differently.

"Your parent's memories are what fuel your anger and strength however you must not let it consume because justice and revenge are two complete different things Beck if you seek revenge that where you seek the death of a man where justice you seek what's right but if you let the death be the only reminded then your parents will be poison in your veins" Beck realised how right Henri was and then had a flashback of all the good times he had with his parents which brought a smile on his face and the only other person who could make him smile was Jade thinking of her made his heart beat at 80mph.

"Do you have any family Henri?" Beck asked while they where speaking of families Henri then smiled him self. "Yes I had a wife she was beautiful I loved her but one night while coming home we were attacked and I did everything I could but she died I wanted revenge against the men who killed her but Ra al Ghul found and taught me about justice. I have a daughter as well I miss her too."

"Beck I know you have a sweet heart called Jade West if you love her you really should tell her because anything could happen and you will regret your last words to her if you don't tell her." Beck looked down ashamed that the last words they had was a fight about his parent's legacy.

The last test was to face his fears and use his training to survive and hunt Henri before being hurt too much to say he has been killed. The flower was then made into a like substance which he had to inhale and which made him see his fears, then the other league of shadow then made up lines to disguise both Henri and Beck.

Beck was slashed a few times but used the art of deception to catch Henri out, Henri went for a fake Beck who had cuts similar to Beck but he caught Henri for the finishing blow which could have ended Henri's life.

Ra al Ghul clapped and was saying to Beck how good he was and he was one of the best students that had ever been there. Just then a man was brought in and Beck looked confused. "What is going on?"

Henri answered" this man is a murderer and must be executed for his crime." Beck was horrified. "I'm not a murder this man must be trailed fairly like everyone else should be"

Henri quickly responded "Criminal mock society law and the only justice is there physical destruction"

"What happens after I kill this man?" Ra's al Ghul answered and spoke English for the first since Beck started his training there. "Then young Oliver you will lead these men to Gotham City where the city must burn because it has become corrupted and with you the prince of Gotham you will be able to lead and once Gotham has been destroyed it will no longer be a place full of crime and corruption"

Beck was horrified they wanted him to destroy his home town and possibly kill Jade and everyone else he still loved and thought of an idea "What if I go back and can change Gotham?"

Henri answered "Beck please just do as he says you are my best student don't throw it away". Just then Beck grabbed the sword and knocked Henri out with a head but and started duelling with Ra's al Ghul somehow between the duel the place caught fire and was burning to the ground and just when Ra's knocked Beck to the floor and was about to kill Beck, Beck kicked him away under some falling beams and Ra's al Ghul was dead. Beck managed to drag Henri out and gave him to a women and she told Beck that he would know he saved his life.

Beck then rang Andre and told him to get his jet to pick him up he was ready to come home to Gotham. The jet landed and Andre got out and hugged the young Oliver "Are you ready to go home sir?"

Beck smiled "Off course Andre", Andre then said while walking up the steps "that's the first time you have smiled in about 2 years"

On the ride back Andre explained that Gotham had got worse and that Beck was declared dead. "You had me declared dead Andre?"

Andre pulled his sit back and said "You where gone for two years master Oliver, Jade is the only one who don't think your dead she holds hope for you and now I'm going sleep night master Oliver" Beck smiled Andre deserved the rest after flying out and back to America.

Beck pulled a photo out of him and Jade hugging and smiling which made Beck miss a couple of heart beats but he could not wait to see Jade and wondered what Gotham had in store for him but the young Oliver felt that there was a bigger threat out there coming for him.

**Chapter two R&R and if you Ill R&R one of yours **

**Characters are out place because it fits with the fic should I carry on**

**Don't worry everyone will appear in the next chapter if I get reviews I promise **


End file.
